Laser devices are given safety classifications based on many factors including output power, wavelength, light beam size, and mode of operation. Example laser devices include laser pointers that are continuously operated, pulsed laser light sources that are not continuously operated, and scanning laser projectors with pulsed light beams that are swept in one or more dimensions. Laser safety and classification of laser devices is described in detail in the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) 60825-1 standard.